Alien Invasion
!]]The '''Alien Invasion Event' was a war in which after the Alien Costume was introduced in an Account Upgrade, aliens invaded Marada. Alien and Monster pets were granted free training and the ability to join both sides. 19th July 2014 "Hi guys! Trojan again... you might have seen me before. I just heard that Marapets is turning 10 soon! Kewl!!! I turned 6 on my last birthday. Mum said I was big and strong and people have to watch out! Then I had this idea. If I'm 6, and all my friends are bigger than me... if all of my Alien friends join me, we can take over Marada! Let's keep this secret for now and we can all train and get ready..." All Alien Pets can now use the Gym, Elite Gym and School for FREE while we prepare to attack! Azul alien.gif|''So much for protection...'' 23rd July 2014 Trojan is now allowing all Monster Costumed pets to join him on his invasion! Monster pets will now have their Gym and Elite Gym Free Training paid for by Trojan. Willa monster.gif|''I should really stop being so predictable.'' Each and every Alien and Monster pet can now visit Trojan once every 2 hours for free supplies or stats. The more monster or alien pets that you have, the more you can collect! Visit Trojan in Enpiah and he will reward you with one of these new items or more free stats! All of these items will retire at the end of the Alien Invasion event. tentacles_enpiah.png|Enpiah Tentacles AlienBlasterPlushie.gif|Alien Blaster Belt Plushie AlienCupcake.gif|Alien Cupcake AlienGoo.gif|Alien Goo AlienPotato.gif|Alien Potato AlienSupporterFlag.gif|Alien Supporter Flag Bubble-Ultron-Blaster.gif|Bubble Ultron Blaster GreenEnergySword.gif|Green Energy Sword MarneyMinipet.gif|Marney RedEnergySword.gif|Red Energy Sword Triple-Finger-Yoyo.gif|Triple Finger Yoyo Trojans-Diary.gif|Trojan Diary Trojan-Plushie.gif|Trojan Plushie belt_laser.gif|Alien Blaster Belt contacts_alienemp.gif|Alien Emperor Contact Lenses shirt_trojanevent.gif|Trojan Supporter Shirt Watch out for Trojan on the Explore forum this week, apparently he is turning random pets into monsters or aliens for free! The chances of your pet turning into an Alien or Monster pet have been increased at the Operations Portal and Whirlpool for the remainder of the Alien Invasion event. Dakota alien.gif|''Warning: Do not zap your pets before breakfast'' 26th July 2014 The Alien Invasion has begun! Trojan and his school friends Boogle, Oogle, Snoogle and Troogle are wreaking havoc all over Marada! Search them out and fend them off to save Marada from this menace! While playing Marapets, you may randomly be attacked by a number of aliens. Defeat them in the Battle Arena to win BP and for a chance to win some of these fabulous prizes... BallOfAlienYarn.gif|Ball of Alien Yarn dress_emperor.gif|Emperor Dress Wind-Up-Hugalien.gif|Wind-Up Hugalien pearl_alienufo.gif|Alien Pearl card_snoogle.gif|Snoogle Trading Card Alien-GourmetMini3.gif|Fraggle Alien-Mini-2.gif|Snoogle radioactive-paper-hat.gif|Radioactive Paper Hat RocketShipbook.gif|Rocket Ship Book card_troogle.gif|Troogle Trading Card BlueAlienExperimentPlushie.png|Extraterrestrial Boy Plushie Holo-Storybook.gif|Holographic Story Book card_oogle.gif|Oogle Trading Card Alien-GourmetMini.gif|Glaxis hologram_ufo.gif|UFO Hologram Holo-Encyclopedia.gif|Holographic Encyclopedia AlienGrapes.gif|Alien Grapes PinkAlienExperimentPlushie.gif|Extraterrestrial Girl Plushie Alien-Mini-4.gif|Troogle card_trojan.gif|Trojan Trading Card alien_invasion1.gif|Oogle contacts_mars.gif|Enpiah Contact Lenses card_boogle.gif|Boogle Trading Card wig_alienemporer.gif|Alien Emperor Wig Alien-GourmetMini2.gif|Zarplet boogle-hat.gif|Boogle Hat book_alienphonebk.gif|Alien Phone Book Alien-Mini-3.gif|Boogle Holo-Comic.gif|Holographic Comic suit_emperor.gif|Emperor Suit The Fatty, Jinx, Bush and Billy are the first minipets to wear the new Ball of Alien Yarn. AlienFatty.gif|Alien Fatty AlienJinx.gif|Alien Jinx AlienBush.gif|Alien Bush AlienBilly.gif|Alien Billy Category:Wars, Plots and Events